


Предвкушение

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По кинковой заявке: Шерлок и Джим, периодические выпадения каждого из реальности в навязчивые фантазии о том, что могло бы произойти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предвкушение

Скорее бы.

Джим ждёт утра напряжённо, почти отчаянно, и это так же странно для него, как и ново. Разве завтра - не ничто? Не отсечка, не торопливая пометка на полях в списке планов, привязывающая их к дате; не пустота, которая послушно заполнится тем, чем позволит ей он; не то, о чём уж точно не стоит думать?

Единственное, что должно иметь значение - это сейчас.

Сейчас - пока пуля летит по параболе к заданной точке и сама превращается в точку: буквально, в точку в чьей-нибудь жизни.

Сейчас - пока падает гильза.

Сейчас - пока лезвие рассекает кожу.

Пока яд растворяется в чашке кофе.

Пока тикает часовой механизм бомбы.

Пока бесценные мегабайты утекают сквозь прореху в системе защиты.

Пока Шерлок Холмс стоит под душем, закрыв глаза.

Джим падает на кровать, так и не сумев отвести взгляд от экрана. Микрокамера передаёт изображение с чёткостью, от которой жарко и не хватает воздуха: тёмные кудри, стремительно намокая, тяжелеют и липнут к коже, губы расслабленно мягки, жилка на шее отсчитывает тягучие секунды. Шерлок стоит, не двигаясь и чуть приподняв лицо; Джим провожает взглядом струи воды, сбегающие вниз по его шее. Завораживающее зрелище. Одурманивающее. Опьяняющее.

Джим медленно выдыхает. От желания дотронуться кружится голова. О да, дотронуться - провести вдоль обеих ключиц остриём ножа, чтобы струи, стекающие по груди, стали цвета вина: ты - моё божество, и я приношу тебя в жертву тебе же. А может быть, кончиком языка, чтобы цвета вина стали вспышки перед глазами, рассекающие реальность на кадры: я - твоё божество, и ты мне принадлежишь безраздельно.

Которое из прикосновений заставило бы тебя вздрогнуть, Шерлок?

Камера вмонтирована достаточно высоко для того, чтобы ей не мешали брызги воды: Джим смотрит в безмятежное лицо сверху вниз, против воли представляя себе, что Холмс, запрокинув голову, стоит перед ним на коленях. Дыхание становится прерывистым и частым: слишком легко вообразить свои пальцы зарывающимися в эти влажные кудри; ладонь на затылке; короткий укус в плечо. Я отдам тебе всё, что хочешь - не вопрос, сладкий мой, тебе нужно только как следует попросить. А потом - уничтожу тебя самым безжалостным, самым изощрённым способом; и это честно, мой милый, потому что права на существование у такой красоты просто нет.

Джим тихо смеётся. Никакая сила не заставила бы его закрыть глаза хоть на мгновение. Задохнувшись, он представляет, как Шерлок склоняется к его губам, тоже не закрывая глаз - что ж, предусмотрительно, дорогуша: на твоем месте я бы тоже не рискнул. Его взгляд затуманен, губы горячие и сухие: Джим неторопливо облизывает их, наблюдая за Шерлоком из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Того начинает трясти - он сминает губы Джима и жадно толкается в рот языком. Ха, мой сладкий, как же давно тебя не целовали! Не спеши, иначе кто поверит в твои разборчивость и терпение?.. Что? О, милый мой, смеяться я буду сколько вздумается. Это же просто восторг, что ты есть на свете, и это же просто смех, что ты ждал меня в тишине и одиночестве - а я, между тем...

Я позволю тебе всё, что угодно. За одно то, что ты существуешь.

Для нас с тобой невозможны развязки - ты ведь не хуже меня понимаешь это, дорогуша. Будет только череда кульминаций - и каждая следующая сногсшибательнее предыдущих, не сомневайся. Какой-нибудь из них, мой сладкий, мы, разумеется, не переживём... Что ж. Мир несовершенен - хотя это, конечно, не повод не сделать его ещё хуже.

Двойное самоубийство - вот что я предложил бы тебе под занавес. Но не предложу: решу за тебя сам. Упс! - ах! - ты оценишь, я знаю.

Шум льющейся воды должен успокаивать, но не успокаивает нисколько. В ушах тоже шумит, хотя ничего особенного на экране нет - камера всё-таки оказалась высоковато. Но это не имеет значения. Джиму совершенно достаточно слипшихся от воды ресниц: Шерлок Холмс живёт в его мыслях уже много месяцев, и это он наполняет бессмысленное ожидание завтрашнего дня трепетом предвкушения. Завтра утром полиция обнаружит шестой труп, и, сопоставляя факты, ты наконец поймёшь, Шерлок, что это - не подлинная серия убийств, а только имитация. Блестящая, что уж - но имитация. Маньяка нет. Есть я. И это заставит тебя по-новому взглянуть на предыдущие жертвы, сладкий мой... Поймёшь ли ты, ради которой затеяно это феерическое представление? Думаю, да - вопрос лишь в том, как скоро...

Шерлок, расслабленный и безмятежный, проводит языком по губам, и это движение останавливает мысль на лету. Слишком легко вообразить, что вот так же он выглядит, вытянувшись на смятых простынях сразу после... Неважно, чего - я же обещал тебе всё, что угодно. И как угодно. Хочешь - поспешно, жадно и безжалостно: поймаешь, пересилишь, загонишь в угол? Я не буду протестовать и даже не сбегу - в ближайшие полчаса, конечно - потому что не этого ли мне и хочется, если подумать? Хочешь - медленно, обстоятельно и демонстративно: подчинишь себе, накажешь, отомстишь? Я только за, милый - вот верёвка, и можем даже поспорить насчёт того, кто потеряет голову раньше. Но ты ведь, конечно, хочешь играть. По-настоящему. И это, хотя и не исключает верёвки, гарантирует, что развлечёмся мы оба. Ты вдохновляешь меня, сладкий, как никто на свете. И клянусь, я тебя не разочарую...

Внезапное движение на экране - Шерлок распахивает глаза и резко выдыхает - заставляет Джима вздрогнуть, как от разряда. Жар во всём теле становится просто невыносимым, но Джим, вцепившись в простыни, только смотрит: Холмс выбирается из душа, исчезая из поля зрения. Это не приносит облегчения, потому что воображение торопливо дорисовывает больше, чем могла бы видеть любая камера: вот сейчас, прямо сейчас, он, запрокинув голову, ведёт по шее полотенцем... А потом набросит рубашку и будет с умопомрачительным изяществом застёгивать пуговицы на запястьях - Джиму приходится крепко зажмуриться, потому что этой картинки почти хватает, чтобы столкнуть его с края, на котором он уже давно балансирует слишком шатко...

Треньканье мобильника оглушает его, а определившийся номер - почти изумляет. Джим нащупывает пальцами точку на сенсорном дисплее - это трудно, его бьёт крупная дрожь - и проваливается.

\-- Это не серийные убийства, - быстро произносит в трубке завораживающе глубокий голос. - Тебе просто нужно было убрать Клэр Маклинн. Три жертвы до неё и одна после - для отвода глаз. Весьма цинично.

\-- Две, дорогуша, - с хриплым смешком поправляет Джим. - Две жертвы после неё.

\-- Я докажу, что это ты.

\-- Я много дам, чтобы узнать, как.

\-- Завтра и узнаешь. - Шерлок делает паузу, прислушиваясь. - Ты часто дышишь. К чему бы это?

\-- У тебя восхитительно возбуждающие подозрения, дорогой мой, - Джим смеётся, удивляясь самому себе. Мысль в его голове ровным счётом одна: Шерлок позвонил слишком быстро. Он определённо сейчас раздетый и мокрый. - Жаль, я должен тебя разочаровать...

\-- Плохим враньём?

\-- Суровой правдой. Я лежу на диване с лэптопом - полностью одетый - и обдумываю планы на завтра.

\-- Сейчас я ликвидирую "жучка" в своей ванной. Это, я полагаю, здорово облегчит тебе мыслительный процесс.

\-- Какой блеф, Шерлок. Если бы ты знал, где он, грохнул бы его уже давно.

\-- Пожалуй, да. Не будь он так высоко, что даже любопытно: что же ты можешь оттуда разглядеть?

\-- О, - Джим многозначительно понижает голос. - Ты хотел бы, чтобы я увидел больше?

\-- А ты не хотел бы. Так не хотел, что прошёлся по краю, устанавливая жучок под носом у Майкрофта.

\-- Нуууу... - Джим по привычке пожимает плечами. Невербального контакта ему не хватает страшно, тем более, что слова даются непросто. - Я соскучился по тебе, дорогуша. Прямо до слёз.

\-- Недолго осталось, - уверенно бросает Шерлок. - Скоро мы встретимся. Очень скоро.

\-- Умираю от нетерпения. - Джим ухмыляется. Это действительно смешно, потому что ужасающе правдиво.

\-- Тебе вряд ли понравится встреча.

\-- Ах, сладкий мой. Я в курсе, что опыта у тебя немного. Но ты явно не безнадёжен, и я с радостью возьмусь тебе помочь...

\-- А я с радостью приму помощь! - Шерлок язвительно усмехается в трубку. - Ты-то точно профи. Так и слышу в голосе... до крайности напряжённое удовлетворение!

Он отключается, и Джим тут же отбрасывает телефон в сторону. Непослушные пальцы расстёгивают молнию брюк слишком медленно, комната плывёт перед глазами, в ушах уже не шум - звон.

Это же просто восторг - что ты есть на свете.

Это же просто смех - что ты ждёшь меня в тишине и одиночестве.

До утра остаётся не так уж и долго.


End file.
